Something Like A Late Night Drunk Phone Call
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: Mara calls Jerome in the middle of the night after having drunk an awful lot of energy drink and they have a very interesting conversation.


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Jerome turned over in his bed and looked at the phone that was ringing on his bedside table, wandering who on earth was calling him in the middle of the night and why (and also how the racket the phone was making was not waking Alfie, who apparently could sleep through anything). He sat up and looked at the screen. It was Mara. Mara didn't usually call people this late at night. This was odd. He accepted the call.

"Hello?" Jerome said groggily.

"Hi Jerome!" Mara replied, she sounded really awake.

"Mara, you are aware that it is in fact three o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah! I know! But I was with Amber and Nina and Patricia in Amber and Nina's room and we were playing truth or dare and they dared me to drink_ loads _of energy drink – I don't remember how much – and now I have loads of energy and I can't sleep and I really want to talk to you, Jerome."

"I really want to talk to you too Mara but I'm quite tired."

"But I'm not!"

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I am."

"But _Jerome_!"

"Mara."

"What if I told you a secret?"

"That does change things. But once you've told me you have to let me go to sleep."

"Fine."

"Well what is it then?"

"What's what?"

"The secret Mara. You said you'd tell me a secret."

"Oh. Right. Well I didn't actually have a secret in mind when I said that."

"Well then, I'm going back to sleep."

"No! Just let me think of a secret."

"_Fine._"

"Oh! I've got one."

"Alright then, out with it."

"You know I broke up with Mick yesterday?"

"Yes – wait! No! I did not know that!"

"Oh. Why didn't I tell you?"

"I have no idea, Mara. I really wish you had though."

"Sorry! Oh, wait! I remember why I didn't tell you."

"Your memory seems to be a bit off when you've had a bit too much energy drink. You're also much more interesting."

"Jerome!"

"I'm _kidding_. You're always interesting."

"Aw, Jerome!"

"Just tell me why you didn't tell me why you broke up with Mick, and the secret you told me you'd tell me."

"Well, they're the same thing really."

"Just tell me Mara, I'm dying, the suspense is killing me. I am also very tired."

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Good. Well, I didn't tell you that I broke up with Mick because I knew you'd ask me why I broke up with Mick and the reason is you. Not like it was you that actually broke us up but you're the reason why I wanted to break up with him. Because I really like you Jerome and I know I wouldn't have the confidence to say this if I didn't have all this energy, I feel really strange."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"So what, Mara? You haven't asked me a question."

"Oh right, yeah. Um, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will Mara, you energy-high lunatic."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, that's _so_ wonderful! You make me feel amazing."

"Mara, I feel exactly the same way. I have a question for you."

"Mm?"

"Does Mick know any of this?"

"Apart from the fact that we broke up, no."

"Ah. Can I tell him?"

"No! After a little while he'll probably find out that you and I are together but that is all he will find out."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to think I'm an awful person and was falling in love with you while I was still with him!"

"You were falling in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Mara you really are more interesting when you're on an energy high."

"Jerome! I tell you that I love you and all you say is that?"

"You're really in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Mara Jaffray. I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you too."

"Oh Jerome! Now I'm really sad."

"What? Why?"

"I think I'm coming down from my energy high."

"That does happen."

"I am happy that you love me though."

"I'm happy too Mara."

"I don't like coming down from my energy high Jerome."

"I shouldn't think you do."

"It's not a lot of fun. I…" Then Jerome heard Mara's phone crash to the floor and realised that she'd probably passed out.

"Goodnight Mara". He said, then hung up and went back to sleep.


End file.
